cityofneedlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xera Grimm
Pre Season One Xera's only memories of children were of him walking through his parents' huge alchemy lab examining every apparatus and oddity it contained. He could remember nothing more, it was as if he had his memories erased up until he was in his teens. At the age of sixteen, Xera became a skilled researcher under the tutelage of Professor Melvile, being able to understand and challenge complex theories as if they were just rudimentary ideas. He was soon employed by House of Laythra. Xera was soon was given every opportunity execute his ideas, delving and digging into advanced and sometimes forbidden sciences. The components of some his research required either unethical or illegal ingredients that he either stole or purchased on the black market In parallel to this he would steal from House Lyathra, from selling artifacts he had stolen to trading secrets with the underground network. He also began a side project using Lythra's resources to create a drug called Black Sunshine with his working partner Styenbeck. Season One After analysing some of House Lyathra's research he stumbled onto a piece of work created by Melvile, who he had been told had died. As Xera was his student he investigated the notes and tried to continue Melvile's research. Although not realising he was creating Prosapiae, his life with put under threat by assailants from the Rings of Melch. He later discovered that another person within the city was working on it, called Eciton. They independently worked together on the formulae but were again attacked separately. This forced them together only to be discovered by Eryn and then quickly after by the Rings of Melch. After fight with and capture of a member of the Rings of Melch and the subsequent the interrogation of the guild member. He offered Eryn direction to go. Eryn had found documents on Chloe that related to Melvile and so both wanted to examine what the chemical really was. After arriving at his lab he and Xera were attacked by one of the ingredients of Black Sunshine, Jesanthums. After meeting with Melvile Xera and Eryn left only to be attacked by the apparently 'lifeless' body of a Neave construct. He was rescued by Eryn but his fire abilities set ablaze Xera's laboratory. Xera was able to save some lab equipment in the form of seeds as well as some research and a small collection of Black Sunshine Vials. The rest of the drug went up in smoke and became an activated compound. This has since become known as the Blue Famine due to its effects and colours. During the raid on the Lythra tower, where an ingredient for the Prosapiae had been delivered to by the Silver Palm, Xera discovered the belifes of the Lythra family in shadows representing their founding family memebers and leaders of the House. With Silas' he, Eryn and Chloe managed to reach Needlepoint summit to escape the sinking of the city. As they escaped with a twelve year old member of the Hawk-Eyes on a cable line, the cable snapped leaving their fates in the balance. Season Two Status Unknown